An Incomplete Meeting Of CID Fans With CID Team
by haffooo
Summary: 2 fans aye hain milny cid team sy lekin inki meeting sy pehly asa kia hoa jiski waja sy wo mil na paye jany ky lien parhiye ye kahani :)


An Incomplete Meeting Of CID Fans With CID Team.

 _ **Hello my dear friends**_ __ _ **how r u all I hope u r doing well**_

 _ **So let me tell u its my first story which is about 2 fans going to meet cid team**_

 _ **There r 3 characters of this chapter (im thinking to write more chapters ;) )**_

 _ **Naina 2) hafsa 3) javed uncle**_

 _ **Hafsa, naina n javed uncle r friends on fb javed uncle work for cid so he help them to meet to the cast .**_

 _ **Okay friends wait is over now u can read this story.**_ __ __ __ _ **hope u will like it..**_

It was a pleasant cloudy weather. The sky was full of clouds wind was blowing hard. A young girl grabbing passport in one hand n a hand carry bag in other hand rushes to the airport. She was going to Mumbai to meet her dream persons. She waited for this time for 7 years n now finally she is going to meet them. Her parents finally allowed her to go. She was very happy n excited too. suddenly her phone rings she pick it up to receive the call she saw the name of the caller. a smile appear on her lips. She tap on accept button

Girl: Hi Naina! tm puhanch gain airport ?

Naina: Yeah I have reached to the airport. Tm kub paucho gi ?

Hafsa: Mujhy any mai 3 hours lagy gy jub tak tm ghom phir lo

Naina: Acha thek hai wesy any waly waqt mai hamara khuawab pora hony wala hai how exciting :D

Hafsa: Han chalo mujy puhahcny to do phir sukoon sy bat hogi OK

Naina: Ok I will wait for u

She ended up the call n got into the had seated herself there soon the plane took off n she finally reached to Mumbai she finally reached to that place where CID drama used to shoot n till now shooting. Hafsa and Naina the two close friends live in different cities but their homeland were same they met on FB in January n then soon their bonding became so strong that none can brake both were fans of CID n crazy about adi sir. They have never met personally to cid cast n now today they r going to meet them together. Hafsa was trying to find her friend Naina but she couldn't so she dialed her number.

Hafsa: Hello Naina where r u? kub sy dhundri hon mai tmhy kidhar ho I have reached to the airport.

Naina: Oh okay im coming u just wait wesy tm kis jaga par ho

Hafsa: Im standing outside the airport near parking area.

Naina:okay see u soon

Both were finding each other coz they r going to meet 1st time in real life suddenly naina stopped n saw behind her. A girl with smiling face standing. They both got so happy they hugged each other n queried about each other's welfare. Then they took a cab n arrived at the hotel hafsa had only 3 days while Naina had to stay for 15 days coz she had came for a medical trip.

Naina:aww yar itny kum din what do I do without u maza nai ayega

Hafsa: Don't worry javed uncle sy mil lyna thora ghoom phir lyna and the best thing phir dobara cid members sy milyna ;)

Naina:han magar pehli dafa to milyny do dosri dafa to bad mai aigi

Both starts laughing

Naina:so pehly kia krain( gives a wink to hafsa)

Hafsa:chalo pehly khana khalyty hain

Naina:okay

They were in mood to had lunch outside the hotel Both came outside the hotel.a gust of cold wind slapped them hard it wasn't a friendly welcome any way they started to find a restaurant soon they found one it was sunshine restaurant they sat there finished their meal n were about to go when naina saw a very known face.

Naina:hey hafsa wo dekho kuch jany pehchany lgry hain

yar mujhy bi.

Naina( excitedly ):kahen javu to nai

They both looked at each other then came slowly slowly near to the person who was busy in his mobile.

Naina:hello mai naina hon pehchana ?

Person: sorry nai pehchan paya

Naina:Javed uncle itni jaldi bhol gaye ( made a sad face)

Javed:oh ary naina tm yahan? WOW itni bari hogai ayen tm yaha? or akely ai ho?

Naina:ary ary itny sawal to mery exam mai bi nai aty jitney apny pochliye.

They all starts laughing then naina introduced hafsa to javed uncle

Naina:javed uncle yad hai group chatting mai ek BULAKAR bi hoti thi( gives a wink to hafsa she smiles)

Javed:(trying to remember) han kuch kuch yad ara hai

Naina: to yahi bulakar apky samny khari hai .she laughs at this

Javed:Ary wah tmlog to surprises py surprises dyry ho wsy tm log aye kub Fb py inform hi krdyti.

han hum dono aj hi aye hain or naina key Mumbai trip ka pata chala to mainy bi bari mehnat krky apny parents ko mana he lia q k asa chance mujhy miss nai krna islien 3 days ky lien ai hon yaha cid cast sy milny isi bahany naina sy bi mil li

Naina:acha javed uncle hum cid cast sy milny kub ayen ? 5 years wait kia hai abto milado :P

Javed:han zaror ab tm agai ho dono to zaror milwaonga tm number likho mera n then call me phir btaonga abhi to kam ki waja sy ghom ra tha.(while taking to both of them he gets a call n he receives n then busy with the caller for 2 mins then he cut it n said to them): sorry yar I have to go ek kam agaya hai tm mujhy call krlyna okay.

He left in hurry naina n hafsa said bye to javed uncle n then reached to hotel got fresh n then sleep coz they were so tired coz of long travel especially Fatima she had traveled 8 hours when they woke up it was 9:30 pm then they ate dinner n went to the café to enjoy the coffee in cold called javed to set the meeting with cid cast javed told them to come tomorrow at inorbit mall at 2 pm where he will pick them n then they will go to meet became so happy coz finally their wish Is about to come true.

Finally the much awaited day has come.n they were on the way to meet cid excited + nervous they were going to see them in real life .they reached to the mall enjoyed chocolate icecream soon javed uncle reached there n then they headed for the place where all cid members shooting for an special episode.

Hafsa:yar mujhy dar lagra hai chalo wapis chalty hain

Naina:hain? kia hogaya hai hum shair ky pinjery mai nai jary bulke cid walo sy milny jary hain tm itna dar q rai ho?

Hafsa: Q tumhy dar nai lgra tm inlogo 1st time dekhny jari ho

Naina:han yar lag to thora thora mujhy bi ra hai

Javed ary kia chupky chupky baty hori hai

Naina: uncle humy jany sy dar lagra hai pata nai wo kesy hongy

Javed don't worry wo tmlogo ko khaye gy nai mai inky sath 8 sal sy hon :D

Both smiles at this time

Soon they reached to place they also have got presents for them a tie for Acp uncle A cool jacket for adi uncle a late happy birthday cake for daya uncle 3 perfumes for lady cops ^_^ n two shirts for freddy sir n javed told them to wait here I will come in 5 both started chatting with each other.

Then javed came with a big smile telling them to come n meet them they both looked at each other n then started walking slowly slowly they were looking at each other's eyes again n again asking questions by eyes telling how they r feeling right now all were walking In silence.

At last they saw them shooting for a scene where abhidaya will chase khooni n will catch cid cast were there they had done shooting n it was a last scene which they had completed javed uncle told hafsa n naina to wait here he will come with cid javed went to tell b.p singh they both can see javed talking with b.p singh sir n then b.p sir call the cops they said they r coming. soon they were coming to both of them acp sir was busy in his phone while adi n freddy were talking daya also was on call hafsa closed her eyes to ran out of the situation they were so nervous like a culprit when he sees cops coming to him n he is about to go in the were coming closer n closer n then.. n then… n then.. HAFSA! Wake up vacations ka mtalab ye nai k poora din soti raho come on wake up.

A very known voice she heard she then opened her mum waking her up OH! It was a dream she thinks but I was about to meet kitna acha chance tha kash thori dair bad mum jagati to mil bi lyti she made a sad koi bat nai kum az kum tm itna close to puhach gai tina a voice comes from her heart she smiles wide n then started using fb to tell Fatima n javed uncle about this sweet dream…

 **THE END**

 _ **please if u like my story review it .it will encourage me to write more.**_ __ __

 _ **okay guys bye for now I will come soon with more new stories see u soon**_

 _ **take care enjoy your life be happy**_

 _ **TATA**_ **!**


End file.
